Licántropo
by UNK9
Summary: Cuando el nombre de Harry sale del Caliz de Fuego fue despreciado por todos en Hogwarts, desolado y deprimido Harry intenta llevar una vida normal hasta que conoce a Shizu Yakumo quien no lo juzga, y con quien incia una buena amistad. Hasta que luego de visitar a Hagrid es atacado por un hombre lobo, que no queria matarlo solo morderlo.
1. Mordida

Disclaimer: La mayor parte de la historia, personajes y lugares pertencecen totalmente a J.K.R. Lo unico que podria pertenecerme es una pequeñisima parte de la trama, unos pocos personajes y algunas criaturas.

Chapter 1: Mordida.

Luego de que el nombre de Harry Potter saliera del Caliz de Fuego se convertió en el personaje numero uno del desprecio de sus compañeros, no solo Gryffindors sino que también de las otras casas, en nada ayudaba que sus mejores amigos no le hablaran, Ron Weasley por creerlo un traidor y Hermione Granger para no tomar parte en la pelea, el trio de oro se había roto, por la traición, desconfianza y cobardia, nada volveria a ser como antes.

No hay nada peor que saber que estas solo pensó Harry entrando a la biblioteca, en el momento en el que Hermione lo vió cerro el gran libro que leia, lo coloco en una estanteria y se marcho en silencio. Él solo la miró mientras se alejaba y cuando doblo y ya no pudo verla solo dio media vuelta y entro a la biblioteca, tenía cosas más importantes que hacer.

Al entrar se fue directamente hacia la sección de Criaturas Magicas, como estaba solo tenia más tiempo para pensar y se dio cuenta que tendria que saber más sobre hombres lobo teniendo un "tío" con esa maldicion. Se acerco a una mesa y se sentó a leer.

 _"_ _ _Los licantropos son seres humanos o magos en su mayoria que se transforman en lobos total o parcialmente.__

 _ _Se pueden distinguir dos calses de licántropos:__

 _ _Licantropos autenticos: para los que la licantropia es un rasgo de nacimiento.__

 _ _Licantropos infectados:su licantropia se debe a que fueron mordidos por otro licantropo.__

 _ _En su mayor parte los licantropos son infectados ya que esta porhibido que un licantropo tenga hijos segun el Ministerio Magico, y que de los muy pocos que nacen son humanos o magos normales, por lo que los autenticos son extremadamente raros.__

 _ _Los licantropos autenticos e infectados suelen tener dos formas, la humana y la animal pero un licantropo poderoso puede tener más formas, la mayor parte de los licantropos es regida por una especie de dios que escucha las exigencias o ruegos de sus "hijos", si un licantropo quiere tener más de una forma debe encontrar la forma de engañar al Dios para que este se la de voluntariamente ya que el Dios es sumamente poderoso y no podrian quietarsela a la fuerza. Los licantropos tambien tienen algunos dones, muchos al no saber que los tienen nunca logran controlarlos pero los que si lo saben podrian tener una vida perfectamente normal ya que al controlar el don el dolor de la transformacion desaparece y su forma animal pasa a estar en completo control del humano. Se sabe mucho de los licantropos pero los magos se niegan a creer lo que esta escrito y demostrado dejandose llevar por la parte inicial de un licantropo ya que no mucho han logrado superar esa etapa."__

La lectura parecia haberle dado muchas cosas en las que pensar, pero por qué Remus quien vive leyendo no la encontro antes o en cualquier caso Hermione en tercer año. Cerró confundido el libro y volvio a abrirlo en la primera hoja donde en letras muy pequeñas se podia leer "Propiedad de Corvinus Gaunt, primera y unica edición escrita unicamente en párselenic para mis descendientes que asistan a Hogwarts" aquella inscripcion saco cualquier duda de la cabeza de Harry, solo habían dos personas en el mundo que podian hablar, leer o escribir en pársel, él mismo y Tom, y la posibilidad de que Tom haya leido un libro sobre licantropos era muy pequeña.

Lentamente Harry se levantó lentamente podría hacer la transformación mas llevadera para Remus, podia asegurase de su seguridad ya que si lo que decia el libro era cierto Remus sería mucho más poderoso de lo que jamás podria haberse imaginado, sonrio verdaderamente contento, llevó el libro a Madam Prince para poder llevarselo y leerlo con más calma.

Luego de insistirle a Madam Price que queria llevarselo para leerlo ella registro el libro y Harry pudo salir de la biblioteca, al parecer el libro jamás habia sido sacado de alli y Prince sospechaba de él al igual que todo Hogwarts aun asi dejo que se llevara el libro ya que Harry se mostro muy interesado en leerlo.

Inmediatamente despues de salir de la biblioteca Harry se fue a la Sala Comun para subir a leer tranquilamente en su cama. No podia leerlo en la sala comun porque era incomodo estar alli con las miradas sobre él, acusandolo.

Podía sentirlos mientras subia por las escaleras, nadie queria creerle, no tenia a nadie, estaba completamente solo en un mundo egoista y cruel, se acerco a su cama y cuando estaba perfectamente comodo sentado sobre ella cerro las cortinas, y lentamente abrió el libro en una pagina al azar.

 _"Los Minotauros son inmensos humanoides con cabeza y cola de toro, muy fuertes y  
musculosos. Su creación es desconocida, aunque se sospecha que fueron creados  
por una maldición. La naturaleza de un minotauro es más próxima a la de un animal que a la del hombre, son menos inteligentes que los humanos, pero tienen los sentidos más  
agudos. Tienen muy desarrollado el olfato y la infravisión, y son además seres  
muy astutos. Los minotauros son siempre machos y se reproducen con mujeres humanas. Su vida media está en torno a los 200 años. Su alimentación es carnívora y tienen  
preferencia por la carne humana.  
Son enemigos naturales de los Gnolls, aunque atacan a cualquier intruso sin  
ningún miedo. Pueden atacar de dos formas: a los seres pequeños con mordedura, y  
a los más grandes mediante embestida con la cabeza, ésta última es su forma más  
poderosa de ataque. También se pueden ayudar de una gran hacha. Si durante un combate resultan heridos, entran en un estado de furia llamado Berserk, en el cual, pierden su capacidad de esquivar, pero sus golpes son más fuertes y se hacen inmunes al cansancio, a la inconsciencia y al dolor.  
Viven en laberintos subterráneos, ya que en los laberintos, no se sienten  
desorientados como el resto de los intrusos. Su excelente sentido de la orientación hace que cualquier ser que entre en el laberinto sea encontrado rápidamente por el minotauro. Se sabe que los minotauros pueden ser controlados por magos mediante persuacion, aunque debe ser bueno persuadiendolo ya que los minotauros se guian por sus instintos y cualquier cosa que valla en contra de ellos sera inmediatamente registrado como enemigo."_

Las siguientes criaturas se limitaban a ser bastante especificas, desmintiendo bastantes leyendas y mitos, ya que al parecer el autor parecia estar obsesionado con las criaturas oscuras, especialemente con el basilisco que ocupaba gran parte del libro y que Harry dejo para otro día, tienia que ir rapido a Pociones, había ido a la biblioteca durante el horario del almuerzo y parecia haber terminado hacia unos minutos.

Harry guardo cuidadosamente el libro, preocupado de que si alguien lo veia no solo seria acusado de busca atención sino que tambien de mago oscuro, asi como en su segundo año, una vez guardado, cogio el libro de pociones de cuarto año y rapidamente salio y se dirigio hacia las mazmorras, llego justo a tiempo ya que las casas lo evitaban y tuvo los pasillos y escaleras libres para correr a su antojo.

El profesor Snape llegó minutos despues y mando a entrar a todos los que estaban esperando fuera.

Harry se sentó en el mismo lugar en el que se sentaba siempre, Ron se senti junto a Dean y Hermione se alejo completamente de los dos sentandose en una esquina alejada. Harry solo los ignoro y abrio su libro.

-Hoy comenzaremos a preparar la Poción multijugos, una poción muy dificil de preparar y de la cual dudo que alguno de ustedes pueda preparar, las instrucciones del día de hoy estan escritas en la pizarra-dijo Snape antes de dirigirse a su escritorio, no dio ningun consejo, solo la tarea del dia.

En la pizarra dictaba los ingredientes que tendrian que sacar ese día y los pasos que debian seguir, la pocion no iba a terminar ese día por lo que Snape, solo puso lo indispensable.

Añadir sanguijuelas que se han guisado durante 22 días y esparcir por el caldero. Ya habian guisado las sanguijuelas y nadie habia sabido la razon detras de tan extraña tarea. Añadir una onza de Antimonio crudo mientras se tritura el cuerno de bicornio y se deja reposar durante seis dias. Era bastante obvio que el resto de la pocion iban a terner que hacerlo en otras clases pero Harry decidio simplemente obedecer al contrario de sus compañeros que se quejaban en voz baja.

Como habia hecho esta pocion anteriormente sabia que cantidad de sanguijuelas tendria que esparcir por el caldero para que la pocion no se arruinara, sabia a que temperatura podia mantener la pocion y muchas cosas que estaba seguro de que casi ningun Gryffindor o Slytherin sabria, y luego de añadir el antimonio trituro el cuerno de bicornio perfectamente, justamente cuando terminaba la hora de Pociones.

-Como niguno termino, se quedaran hasta que yo crea necesario-dijo Snape, que obviamente sabia que nadie podria terminarlo en la cortisima hora que tenian ese día.

-Profesor yo termine-una pequeña niña Gryffindor dijo con la mano levantada.

Todos la miraron, sorprendidos, ni Hermione habia terminado los pasos dados por Snape, ella tenía el pelo negro y lacio, hasta la cintura, rostro en forma de corazon, labios rojos y proporcionados, nariz pequeña y respingada, tez palida, ojos azul electrico, pesatañas largas, voz melodiosa. Snape la miro unos segundo antes de abrir la boca para hablar, pero fue interrumpido.

-Yo tambien termine-dijo Harry, no queria que ella recibiera un reto, sabia muy bien que Snape seria capaz de castigarla solo por terminar antes que sus compañeron.

Snape parecia estar considerando fuertemente algo, y sonrio sin niguna razon.

-BIen dejare que salgan de el aula pero tendran que quedarse fuera, sin hacer ningun tipo de ruido, si no los veo cuando los otros terminen seran severamente castigasos, Potter y Yakumo.

Yakumo solo se inclino exageradamente hacia Snape diciendo unas palabras en otro idioma. Y guardo su libro de pociones en su bolso esperando que Harry la acompañase hacia la puerta,

Una vez fuera Harry se giro hacia ella sonriendo.

-Soy Harry Potter-se presentó extendiendo formalmente su mano.

-Shizu Yalumo-esta vez se inclino un poco menos exagerado pero no acepto la mano de Harry, lo que encendio la curiosidad del Gryffindor.

-Por qué te inclinas?.pregunto sin poder evitarlo.

-Antes de venir aqui vivia en Japon, donde cuando un profesor te deja salir antes de horario debes agradecerlo inclinarse, y para presentarse debes inclinarte pero no tanto ya que no estas agradeciendo sino que debes dar una buena primera impersion-dijo sonriendo.

-Hace cuanto tiempo que estas aqui?

-Mis padres se mudaron aqui para que pudiera asisitir a Hogwarts, vine a los once años, y poco despues de mudarnos recibi mi carta, como puedes ver en el uniforme fui seleccionada para Gryffindor luego de Ron Wealey.

-Nunca te habia visto-admitio Harry.

-No tengo nada especial que me haga destacar, no tengo muchos amigos por no decir ninguno y nadie parece registrarme, pero yo solo los ignoro.

Asi Harry y Shizu estuvieron hablando durante mucho tiempo, mientras que Harry descubrio que a Shizu le gusta el color azul, la pasta, la poesia, leer pero sin llegar a ser otra Hermione, que aunque estaba sola en el mundo ya que sus padres habian muerto en su segundo año, no demostraba tristeza. Shizu descubrio que Harry era un muchacho muy amable, con baja autoestima, que odia la atencion y que jamás habria puesto su nombre en el Caliz, en ese momento una gran amistad habia nacido.

Cuando los demas salieron ellos solo los ignoraron, aunque para no tener que seguir en las mazmorras decidieron caminar mientras hablaban. Ron cuando vio a Harry reir por algo dicho por Shizu se sintio celoso al igual que Hermione, el brillo en los ojos de Harry parecia haber vuelto aunque no totalmente.

Una vez dejaron de hablar pudieron ver que ya era bastante tarde y con la promesa de volverse a ver se fueron por diferentes caminos, Shizu al comedor y Harry a su habitacion, no se habia olvidado del libro.

En los siguientes dias la amistad crecio, se encontraban en la Sala Comun para ir juntos a desayunar, iban juntos a clases, y se sentaban juntos, siempre hablando, Harry llego a contarle sobre el libro que habia encontrado, y Shizu solo le dijo que le avisara si encontraba algo sobre los Demonios ya que queria saber sobre ellos, parecian no queren separse y mientras Harry se preparaba para su primera prueba que segun Shizu sería en conrta de un dragon, Harry se habia sorprendido bastante al ver a los dragones pero gracias la calma de su amiga pudo pensar con la cabeza fria y empezar a preparase para poder salir vivo de la prmera prueba.

-Harry hoy debo hablar con la Profesora McGonagall, tengo una pregunta que hacerle, espero que mañana podramos encontrarnos para practicar los hechizos-decia la nota que haba dejado Shizu en el aula desocupada que usaban para practicar.

Harry sin tener nada que hacer en toda la tarde y recordando que Hagrid habia pedido verlo hacia unos dias se dirigio a la cabaña del senigigante.

Y mientras se acercaba más a la cabaña penso en Shizu, desde que la conocio jamás lo habia mirado como los otros Gruffindor, simpre amable y cariñosa, no podia imaginarse una vida sin ella, que lo hacia sentirse querido y no tan solo, acompañado solo por ella era suficiente. Y aunque jamás lo admitiria Harry supo en el momento en el que se imagino sin ella que la queria como más que una amiga.

Gopleo la puerta de la cabaña y despues de que Hagrid alejara a Fang pudo entrar, estuvieron hablando mucho, sobre las clases, sus notas y cuando Hagrid perguntó por qué Ron no lo habia acompañado Harry tuvo que contrarle sobre la pelea.

-No te ves como si fuera muy grave-dijo Hagrid, y aunque nadie lo supiera debajo de tanta barba y falta de tacto habia intuicion.

-Hace unos dias conoci a una chica, Shizu, ella me habla y me escucha, me esta ayudando a entrenarme para la primera prueba y creo que estamos muy bien..

Hagrid solo lo miro y luego sonrio, habia visto en Harry un brillo que solo estaba en las personas enamoradas, pero para comentar algo primero queria ver a la chica.

SIguieron hablando y tomando té hasta que Harry se tuvo que ir, la verdad sea dicha era bastante tarde. Se despidieron y Harry salio de la cabaña, hablar con Hagrid lo puso contento, con bastantes animos se dirigio hacia el castillo.

Cuando levanto la mirada y vio la luna llena se acordo de Shizu, cuando le dijo que le encantaban las noches, las estrellas y la luna.

El pacifico silencio fue cortado por un fuerte aullido, parecia un lobo y estaba bastante cerca, Harry intento verlo pero al no encontrarlo supuso que lo habia imaginado, y siguio caminando, no podria haberse equivocado más, y eso lo supo cuando fue empujado desde atras y mordido en el hombro por un lobo enocrme y negro. El lobo parecia saber que estaba haciendo, queria matarlo por alguna razon y Harry intento de tosas maneras salir del agarre del lobo.

ENtre mordisco y mordisco Harry se dio cuenta de que el lobo no estaba intentando matarlo, parecia querer solo morderlo, aplico toda la fuerza que tenia en sus piernas para poder empujarlo. Finalemente y sin el lobo sobre él Harry corrio y confundido vio que el lobo solo daba media vuelta y se iba tranquilamente y satisfecho, las mordidas le esscozian como si tuvieran lava, que se transportaba por la sangre ya que el resto del cuerpo emprezo a arder, siguio corriendo en direccion al castillo tenia que ir a la enfermeria, el dolor parecia estar confundiendolo ya que cuando llego al castillo veia doble, y estaba mareado y debil. Solo alcanzo a escuchar a Shizu gritar preocupada su nombre antes de desmayarse.


	2. Lykos

Disclaimer: La historia de Harry le pertenece a J.K.R

Chapter 3.

Ya habían pasado tres días, Shizu luego de resolver sus dudas con la profesora McGonagall había ido hacia el aula en desuso ya que tenia algo de tiempo, al llegar allí vio que Harry no estaba y pensando encontrarlo en otro lugar no se preocupo sino hasta que al preguntarle a Neville que Neville le dijo que Harry no estaba en la habitación, luego de buscar en los posibles lugares donde podría haberse metido.

Rabia avisado a los profesores pero la mayoría pensaba que no había ningún problema, Snape alegando que Harry solo quería llamar la atención convenció a Dumbledore de no iniciar una busqueda y solo esperar que pase lo mejor. Shizu aun más preocupada busco ayuda con Ron y Hermione había escuchado que ellos solían ser grandes amigos pero Ron y Hermione se negaron a buscar al traidor y busca atención de Harry Potter. Desesperada Shizu hizo algo que jamas había pensado tener que utilizar desde que supero la muerte de sus padres.

Se alejó un poco de los sitios concurridos del castillo, respiro hondo y estaba a punto de decir las palabras cuando vio una silueta que lentamente se convirtió en un muy débil y herido Harry.

-Harry!-fue lo único que salio de sus labios al verlo tan gravemente herido y lastimado.

Pudo ver el momento exacto en que Harry comenzó a caer desmayado, e hizo lo que juro no hacer, dejo salir al monstruo, su preocuparon de parte del humano como de la del monstruo la sobrecargaron debilitando sus defensas, sus ojos cambiaron de color su esclerótica a negro y su iris a rojo, mientras que en la esclerótica se podían ver las venas, su boca produjo demasiado saliva que en unos pocos segundos estaba goteando saliva exageradamente, su piel se endureció empalideció, y en un instante estaba junto a Harry para detener su caída, una chica de su complexión humana no podría sostener a Harry, haber llegado tan rápido o llevarlo cargando sobre su espalda como lo estaba haciendo ella, su monstruo le había dado esas características.

Intentando no ir muy rápido cuando llego a las partes del castillo mas transitadas se dirigió a la enfermería para que Madam Pomfrey curase a Harry, aun caminando como un humano e intentando ocultar sus rasgos de monstruo llego relativamente rápido a la enfermería.

De eso ya habían pasado tres días, Pomfrey había hecho lo mejor que pudo pero Harry seguía sin despertar, nadie sabia porque estaba faltando a clases a excepción de los profesores y muchos se sintieron agradecidos de no tener que soportarlo, el monstruo de Shizu había vuelto a su interior y hasta ahora no había vuelto a salir al ver a su pareja perfectamente curada según sus estándares.

Shizu no se había separado ni un segundo desde que habían llegado allí, y no planeaba hacerlo a menos, claro, que Harry se lo pidiese, y luego de que este le diera una muy valida razón.

Estaba por levantarse para acostarse en el sillón cuando la mano de Harry que había estado sosteniendo se movió, apretándole los dedos.

-Shizu, no te vayas-suspiro antes de volver a dormir. Cualquier pensamiento sobre dormir desapareció al momento en que volvía a sentarse en la incomoda silla mientras le aseguraba que nunca lo dejaría solo.

Se durmió poco después ya no aguantando con la carga de estrés.

Cuando Harry despertó se sentía muy débil y cansado, la sensación de lava en las venas había desaparecido pero no totalmente ya que aun poda sentir los residuos del dolor, lentamente abrió los ojos y se encontró con la imagen mas hermosa que había visto en su vida, Shizu estaba dormida con la cabeza apoyada sobre sus manos entrelazadas, parecía estar haciendo unos ruiditos de lo mas tiernos, y aunque a veces sonreía Harry jamas la había visto más relajada.

Estiro la otra mano para acariciarle el pelo pero ella se despertó repentinamente, lo miro unos segundos.

-Harry!-grito antes de abrazarlo, mientras Harry le devolvía el abrazo.

-Me preocupaste, no sabia donde estabas, todo el día buscándote y cuando te encuentro estas todo herido y lleno de sangre-parecía estar preocupada, pero solo le sonreí.

-No quería preocuparte, perdón-Harry había estado aprendiendo algo de cultura japonesa para sorprenderla y al parecer funciono ya que ella estaba sonrojada.

Estuvieron hablando y charlando toda la mañana hasta que Pomfrey se acerco a ver como estaba su paciente sorprendiéndose al verlo despierto y riendo a carcajadas mientras Shizu estaba completamente roja y avergonzada.

Inmediatamente comenzó a revisarlo para ver si estaba completamente bien, y le dio algunas pociones para el dolor, Harry se veía algo incomodo cuando le pregunto por qué estaba tan herido cuando llego, por lo que decidió darle algo de tiempo.

Una vez Pomfrey se fue Harry no sabia que decir, estaba completamente seguro de que el la siguiente luna llena se transformaría en un descontrolado hombre-lobo, no pude pensar en otra cosa mas que en el extraño lobo, no parecía querer matarme, no se parecía en nada al descontrolado de Lunático, y eso me preocupo un poco.

-Harry, que paso?

-No recuerdo muy bien que paso, pero cuando leí tu nota recordé que Hagrid me había invitado a su cabaña y fui a visitarlo, estuvimos hablando un poco hasta que me fui, estaba cerca del bosque y me pareció que algo me seguía o miraba.

Luego de que Harry le contase a Shizu sobre las mordidas del lobo y contrario a lo que había llegado a pensar se mostró muy preocupada por su salud, se sabia de muchos hombres-lobo que al no tener cerca a quien lo había infectado se habían matado a mordiscos.

-Harry, te ayudare en todo lo que me pidas-dijo muy convencida Shizu, después de todo un monstruo como ella no podía discriminarle.

Estuvieron toda la tarde hablando sobre que hacer sobre la maldición, ya que al parecer a Harry se le había olvidado completamente el texto del libro. Las ideas iban desde llevar a Harry a una isla desierta hasta buscar algún hechizo que contrarrestase la maldición, obviamente algunas eran bromeando, pero otras iban completamente enserio.

-Creo que ya tienes que irte-dijo Harry al ver que el sol se había escondido dejando lugar a la luna que no estaba llena.

-Me quedare aquí, llevo durmiendo aquí desde que te traje y no me iré si no es a como vine, contigo.

Harry no pudo convencerla de irse, pero al ver que se iba a dormir en un muy incomodo sillón, insistió en que durmiera con él, y tas mucho tiempo terminaron juntos y abrazados en la pequeña cama en la que Shizu se durmió enseguida. Harry por el contrario solo la miraba, no podía entender como un ángel como ella quería estar con él, desde pequeño siempre había sido llamado "monstruo", "fenómeno" y muchos otros nombres despreciativos por personas que se supone que tendrían que quererlo, siempre siendo tratado como algo que no debería haber nacido o que ya debería estar muerto, no mucho cambio con la llegada a Hogwarts, allí también habían personas que lo odiaban son razón, desde Snape, hasta Ron, quien había escuchado decirle a Seamus que lo odiaba, no podía creer como ella había podido ver detrás de su mascara de fuerza y determinación en la que se ocultaba un pequeño niño en busca de amor, que quería amar y ser amado, quería ser correspondido por quien fuera. Era un ángel que podía morir de seguir a su lado, podía tanto ser asesinada por las tantas personas que querían verlo muerto como por algunas admirados demasiado fieles y desquiciadas. Estaba decidido no quería condenar a un ángel tan puro como ella, no quería lastimarla, no después de darse cuenta del inmenso amor que sentía por aquel ángel puro y bello. En ese momento pareció que Shizu sabia lo que Harry estaba pensando, un ligero sollozo se le escapo de los labio y Harry preocupado intento calmarla.

-No me dejes Harry, no te vayas-sollozo.

Harry solo la miro, no podía, era muy egoísta como para dejarla, la quería demasiado y la quería para él.

-Nunca te dejare-le susurro Harry al oído, esto pareció ser lo correcto ya que ella se tranquilizo y volvió a tener el mismo rostro relajado que solo puede tener alguien dormido. Poco después Harry también se durmió totalmente seguro de que jamas iba a dejarla, no a su ángel.

Los dejaron salir al siguiente día, ya que Harry quería mantener en secreto su licantropía, hasta encontrar una forma de poder deshacerse de la maldición o al menos controlar al lobo. A nadie le paso desapercibido el cambio en Harry, inmediatamente después de que se despertó él mismo se había dado cuenta de sus cambios, en sus ojos verdes habían aparecido una pequeñas motas doradas, mi estatura normalmente baja paso a ser algo más alta, podía sentir mis músculos un poco más grandes y mi rostro más masculino, Shizu al verme se sonrojo profundamente y en ese instante tuve esperanza de que ella me quería una millonésima parte de lo que yo a ella. Todos estaban mirando al nuevo Harry, que parecía más feliz, había desaparecido misteriosamente martes y reaparecía sábado totalmente cambiado y feliz, ya sin estar nervioso o mirando triste a sus amigos, él solo tenia mirada para Shizu.

Como no tenían nada que hacer y querían estar juntos no fueron al Gran Comedor y se fueron a las cocinas con los elfos. Los elfos parecían extasiados con que hallan ido a comer allí, al parecer querían tener más trabajo, Dobby quedo encantado con la señorita Shizu, quien no paro de agradecer por la comida, estuvieron hablando sobre muchas cosas, hasta que Shizu hizo un comentario algo sorprendente según Harry.

-Encontraste algo sobre los demonios en el libro que me contaste?-no parecía estar cociente de lo que había ocasionado en Harry, en realidad no parecía haberle interesado la respuesta, solo miraba muy atentamente los ojos de Harry, por momentos absorta y por otros anhelante.

-El libro!-grito Harry , se había olvidado completamente del libro, de como había encontrado una ayuda para la maldición.

Shizu estaba más que sorprendida cuando Harry repentinamente la había abrazado, un momento atrás estaba mirando los ojos de Harry pensando en todo y nada a la vez y al siguiente segundo estaba siendo rodeada por unos fuertes y musculosos brazos, no quería que ese momento terminara, no sabia cuando volvería a tener oportunidad de abrazar a Harry e inmediatamente le correspondió el abrazo aun confundida.

Cuando Harry la soltó, la cogió de la mano y la arrastro hacia la salida de las cocinas, Shizu confundida se dejo hacer, no supo hacia donde la estaba llevando Harry hasta que vio desde lejos el retrato de la Dama Gorda, rápidamente dijo la contraseña, y entramos, no había nadie ya que todos deberían estar almorzando en el Gran Comedor, Harry rápidamente subió las escaleras y se perdió en la puerta de la habitación de varones de cuarto año, estuvo unos momentos pensando en el extraño comportamiento de Harry cuando este salio rápidamente de la habitación con un libro negro en sus manos.

-Había olvidado completamente el libro hasta que tu me lo recordaste-dijo Harry sin saber que para Shizu nada de lo que le dijo tenia algún sentido.

-Para que quieres el libro?-por un momento ella pensó que había buscado a los demonios, lo había encontrado y atado cabos, que iba a despreciarla, como un un monstruo como ella podía siquiera respirar el mismo aire que un ángel como Harry.

-La primera vez que lo leí, como a te dije, fue para encontrar información sobre la maldición de Remus, estuve buscando hasta que encontré este, en el que decía distintas formas de que la transformación a lobo sea menos dolorosa y que pueda tener completo control sobre mi mismo. Había decidido terminar de leerlo para después comentárselo a Remus y.

 _"Pero que sorpresa, hijo mio, mi más pequeño"_ escucho decir Harry, inmediatamente busco a quien le había llamado hijo, esa no era la voz de James Potter pero aun así se sintió en casa, protegido.

 _"Se que tienes dudas, hijo, pero yo siempre me presento y escucho a mi pequeños, soy el Dios Lykos, padre de todos los licántropos, aunque estoy más involucrado con mis hijos que otros dioses. Vamos, hijo, se que tienes preguntas, puedes hacerlas._

Harry ignorando a Lykos abrió el libro y rápidamente busco la pagina de los licántropos, se la dio a Shizu al momento de encontrarla para que pudiera leerla tranquila. No pensaba responder al llamado del dios, en su silencio intento distraerse y no encontró nada mejor que mirar a Shizu leer, ver como su pequeña nariz se formaba una arruga mientras leía, como entrecerraba los ojos, como se humedecía los labios con la lengua.

 _"Ella es hija del Dios, no me preguntes por su nombre es muy confuso, es algo arrogante pero todos lo queremos, el Dios creó bastantes criaturas, y fue traicionado algunas veces. Creo que ella es una de los que lo traiciono."_

 _"Ella es tu loba"_ fue lo ultimo que escucho Harry del Dios, parecía haberse tenido que ir, y la verdad no le importaría si no hubiera dicho aquello, a qué se refería, Shizu una loba, o es solo una metáfora, trato de decir que ella es mi pareja.

-Harry, deberás que intento pero no puedo entender nada de lo que aquí dice-dijo Shizu sonrojándose, y recordándole a Harry que el libro estaba escrito en párselenic.

Pasaron el resto de la hora con Harry traduciendo, lo que fue muy difícil ya que él no distinguía al cambiar de idioma. Y la presencia de Shizu lo atontaba ya que ella se había acercado demasiado, dejándole oler su muy magnifico perfume. Solo espero no ser muy obvio pensó Harry intentando concentrarse.


End file.
